Final Fantasy Dimensia
by Dimitri61
Summary: A Terran that was long forgotten. A Terran who wanted to be forgotten. And a Terran who would rather die than be forgotten. These three Terrans meet again after years of seperation.


There once was a man who had no clue as to where he came from. Not a single clue was left for him to find as to where he originated. His name was Dimitri Hatake and none had ever heard such a name. He was 6 foot 3 inches and weighed about 210 pounds. He was very adept to handling any type of sword, which came in handy in the world of this time.

Dimitri awoke with haze lingering in his eyes. Above him stood a heavily armored man with a seemingly deep gait. He was screaming something.

"Hey!! Wake up you heathen!! You are on royal grounds. Get up and be off!!" The soldier barked with clarity.

"Where am I?" Dimitri sat upright. "OWW! My head!!"

"You're on the dock of Lindblum, The noblest of all ports." He replied with disbelief. "After being here you shouldn't forget it. Now please leave."

"But I've never been here… that I remember." Dimitri's head pounded. "How did I get here?"

"How would I know?" He picked Dimitri up off the wooden planks. "You look like a drunk, so I would head to the tavern. Plus you've got a sword there. Maybe you are an outlaw trying to trick me."

"A sword?" He reached to his waist and could feel the hilt on his belt. "Then I won't bother you any more."

He walked down the pier and tried not to look suspicious. He wasn't fitting in, he could tell from the looks he was getting. His slow trot brought him into the main part of town. He spotted the tavern and decided there might be something of value knowledge wise he could use. As he entered the doors every eye was on him. Dimitri ignored the looks of accusation and sat down at the bar beside a suit of red armor with a tail coming out of it. He then realized it was a Burmecian- a rat human.

Burmecians were residents of the mist continent and were mostly in the dragoon business as hunters or bodyguards. They came from the enclosed northwest and normally kept to themselves. Their home is Burmecia, the city of eternal rain, which of course never stops raining. The city itself was geographically positioned in the rain shadow of many mountains. They had evolved from early rat creatures and still retained tails, claws, and long noses with tall slender body frame. At early ages they are trained to use lances and spears.

"Excuse me, but do you have any idea who I am? Maybe I had a few too many last night?" Dimitri asked the bartender. The bartender studied him for a moment, and then his eyebrows rose in surprise, but he shook his head.

"I know you." The Burmecian put her mug down. "You're the blood thirsty bastard who slew my king!"

The Burmecian woman drew a lance from her side and swiped at his throat but he caught the razor sharp spear with his index and middle finger. Her eyes widened.

"How the hell did that happen?!" They said in perfect unison. He let go of the spear and his arms went for his sword. As he drew it, he could see the bloodstains and smell the death on the blade.

"Get out!! Both of you!!" The bartender yelled form behind the bar. "I don't want any bloodshed in this establishment."

Dimitri knew he had overstayed his welcome, so he dashed with speed he didn't know he had out the door over some people who were about to come in.

"You are not getting away from me, you demon!" The Burmecian cried as she ran after him. Dimitri stopped in the middle of the street and turned around with puzzlement on his face. She rushed him head on with her lance. He easily parried the blows, but he couldn't understand how. He had never used a sword.

"Stop being a coward! Attack me like I know you want to!!" She said through gritted teeth after he had knocked her to the ground. "Kill me like you murdered the king of Burmecia. Kill me like you slaughtered my comrades and friends."

Several people had gathered to see the fight and were listening to this outburst of hatred. They were already putting it all together. Dimitri couldn't believe what she was saying.

"I've never killed anyone. Why would I do such a thing?" He picked her up by her metal collar in her breastplate. "Tell me! How do you know me?!"

"Like you don't know. You're Dimitri Hatake. You single-handedly brought the fall of the Burmecian kingdom." She growled. The people around them immediately stepped back. He heard the frantic whispering. "You came in the night as an assassin by yourself. You snuck into the castle and slit the king's throat. The only thing that kept you from getting away scot-free is the queen woke up and screamed."

A vision played back in Dimitri's mind. He saw himself standing over the king and the queen woke up.

"Then I… slit her throat as well…" Dimitri gasped while his eyes welled with tears. His adversary's eyes also grew moist. "The guards came in and attacked. You were there. I attacked because Fratley wouldn't be there. I knew I would have died if he would have been there."

Fratley was a legend, more or less a god, among the Burmecian dragoons. He had never failed anything and had a sense of duty stronger than any other. He was capable of slaying thousands of men in mere minutes.

He couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheek. How could he have done that? Everything became a blur as he let go of the Burmecian and was surrounded by soldiers of Lindblum's army. He felt something go through his chest and blood run down his skin. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the crying eyes of the Burmecian woman looking at him without a hint of mercy.

Dimitri awoke in a black cell that had nothing in it. Well, nothing but the Burmecian woman he had fought with. She seemed to be sobbing quietly. He sat up slowly and felt his chest. His shirt had dried blood on it but there was no wound.

"Could you tell me who you are?" He startled her, causing her to jump up.

"How can you still be alive?!" She exclaimed. She strode to the bed he was laying on. "Maybe I should finish you."

She picked up her spear and drove it into his shoulder. His scream was muffled by her hand gripping his throat. He jerked but she held fast.

"You deserve to die this way after what you have done." There was a smile on her face.

Of its own accord, Dimitri's arm reached up and grabbed her spear. In his grip, the shaft of the spear shattered into thousands of splinters. Then his other arm grasped her wrist on his neck and started to squeeze it in a vice grip. Dimitri could hear the bones breaking and she let go, crying in pain. He jumped from the bed and landed on her.

"SHH!" Dimitri pinned her arms to the ground. "Stop screaming and I will let you go. Deal?"

She nodded. Dimitri got off of her and helped her up.

"Where are we?" He ripped the spearhead from his shoulder bone. The pain was starting to lessen… in fact it seemed to be feeling better.

"We're in the Lindblum dungeon. Regent Cid had us thrown in here for disturbing the peace." She explained. She cradled her crushed wrist. "You enjoyed that. I knew you were stronger than what you let on."

"What's your name?" Dimitri sat down on the now bloody sheets.

"My name is Freya Crescent. Why do you care?" She glared at him.

"Well Freya, how do we get out of here? Answer me that, and I may tell you why I wanted to know your name. But…"

"But what?" She dug. "What?"

A vision came into his memory. It was of Freya and the legendary Sir Fratley. They were together happily as he waited for his time to strike. Why did he wait for this? Why did he do it period?

"You were Fratley's lover, weren't you?" Dimitri questioned and noticed the sudden change in her expression.

"Who cares?! Besides, since the fall of the kingdom, he's been missing. He's been missing for three years." Freya slightly blushed and turned away.

"It's been three years?" Dimitri tried to comprehend her true meaning. "Where have I been?! You've been searching for Fratley and hunting for me all this time?!"

"Ever since I regained consciousness drenched in blood at the foot of His Majesty's bed," Freya turned to him. "I swore to kill you and to find Fratley so we could rebuild the empire of Burmecia."

"Damn. I'm sorry." He looked her in the eye. "Although sorry won't fix what's happened. From this moment on, I will travel with you to seek atonement. My skills are at your disposal, Miss Freya."

"Let's hope the Regent lets us off easy." Freya grimaced. "I think the Regent may know who you are. We'll talk to him if we get out, but I'm warning you… if you try anything suspicious, I will personally carry out your death sentence."

"I will keep that in mind. I don't wish to hurt or anger anyone." Dimitri declared.

A guard came down the hall and stopped by their desolate cell.

"Miss Freya, are you capable of returning to society peacefully?" The stout man inquired. Freya nodded. "How about you, silver hair?"

"Yes. I won't cause any more trouble." Dimitri answered. His hand moved to his shoulder and found once again no wound.

"We would like to meet with Regent Cid, please." Freya walked under the threshold of the door as the soldier opened it.

"I'm sure that the Regent will be happy to see you." The man smiled and motioned for them to follow him. "You haven't visited Lindblum in a while have you?"

"No, it has been a while." Freya signaled for him to come along. "I haven't seen Cid in five years."

The guard brought them up and down many corridors that were exquisitely decorated and lined with doors. Dimitri caught up with Freya and was now walking side-by-side with her. She was amazingly quick for someone with so much armor on. She must wear it all of the time. The soldier stopped by a lift and saluted to the man standing by it.

"I can't go any further, but this lift will take you to the Regent's floor." He turned and walked back down the hallway.

Dimitri looked over at Freya who gave him a surprisingly kind look. From his standpoint, he didn't deserve any kindness. They got on the lift, and Freya hit the lever for the top floor.

"You have to be really careful with the Regent's bodyguards. Especially the one with scarlet hair." Freya cautioned.

Another vision blurred into Dimitri's conscience. He saw claws on a man's wrist dripping with his blood as he ran from… somewhere where it is always… night. That man had scarlet hair and red eyes.

_What the hell? How am I remembering these things from nowhere?_ Dimitri thought as he processed his memories.

_It's called partial recall of shredded memories. It occurs when something triggers memories that aren't remembered by someone at that time. It will happen quite often to you._ A cryptic voice ripped through his mind. It seemed full of malice and knowledge.

"Who said that?" Dimitri said out loud.

"Said what?" Freya turned to him.

"Nothing. Just trying to remember…" He waved it away. The image of the scarlet-haired man remained in his mind's eye.

The lift stopped, and they disembarked off of the lift. They walked down a wide hallway came to stop outside a large pair of doors that was guarded by four large armed men who looked as if they wanted to eat them.

"We're here to see the Regent." Freya announced and the guards stepped aside.

Dimitri and Freya stepped through the door and glanced around the room. There was a long conference table with a few meals laid out. At the head of the table was a middle-aged man with a beard. Standing to his rear left was a tall man with long scarlet hair with a set of claws attached to his right wrist.

"Please join us. Don't mind Amarant." The bodyguard stood unfazed by the comment by Regent Cid.

_Amarant… where is that familiar from?_ Dimitri wondered as Freya exchanged greetings with the Regent and hugged Amarant. It rushed into his mind like he was expecting. In the memory, he was standing with Amarant on a high balcony with a white-haired man he had never seen. They proceeded to attack the man who had his back turned.

The man just laughed and dodged every attack thrown at him. After they stopped their useless onslaught, the man said something, but he couldn't remember what he said.

"Dimitri?!" Amarant interrupted his flashback. "Bro, how long has it been? It's been at least three years, man!"

"Bro? How do you know me?" Dimitri backed away from the approaching manservant.

"You're my flesh and blood brother, Dimitri. I haven't seen you since we were in Treno and met up with Kuja." Amarant stopped. "He trashed us, and I thought you were either dead or working for him."

"Kuja?" He looked to the floor, and his vision was starting to blur. His thoughts raced by like hornets in his ears. "What the hell is going on? I have no idea who you are or who I am or where I've been. Just leave me alone."

Dimitri ran from the grand chamber and cut into rooms. His rampage brought him to the roof of the castle which was quiet and serene. His eyes were locked on the cloudless sky. It was too peaceful for his crimes. He walked up the stairs to the altar on the balcony above him.

"Hello." A girl's voice came from above of him. He looked up to the source of the melodic voice and found a girl who seemed to be about eight or nine. "My name's Eiko. What's yours?"

"I have no idea." He walked past her. She had wings on her back and a horn on her forehead. "You're a summoner… how did I know that?"

Summoners were known as the messengers of the gods due to that they could call forth Eidolons. Eidolons were the physical embodiment of the gods. Summoners channeled their mystical energy through the horns on their forehead while other things such as wings or hooves weren't uncommon and increased their focusing abilities.

"You're sharp, mister. But it's hard to believe you don't know your own name." She followed closely behind him. "Well, you look like that Kuja guy we killed three years ago. If you're in league with him, we'll have to kill you."

"Who's we?" Dimitri turned around and looked at Eiko. "Oh… Zidane, Garnet, Vivi, and Steiner. HOW DO I KNOW THIS?!?!"

More flashbacks rushed back in an instant. Zidane standing over a bloody Kuja… The king of dragons, Bahamut, destroying Garnet's kingdom of Alexandria… The black mage massacres… and… Terra…

Years before many tragedies occurred, and he vividly remembered each one. Before the Mist was expelled from the atmosphere, it was used to fuel airships and other different machines. A particular machine was used to concentrate Mist and made creatures that could use high levels of Black Magic. Queen Brahne used these "Black Mages" to wage war across the Mist Continent. A Black Mage labeled Vivi was created and was declared a defect so he was dumped unknowingly in the society of Alexandria where he did not receive a warm welcome. He soon joined Zidane and brought the final peace to the planet of Gaia.

During the course of the "Divine Struggle" against the one known as Kuja, Queen Brahne became a power hungry monarch and made many unwise decisions. Princess Garnet was a Summoner by blood but was adopted by Brahne. After Garnet's 16th birthday, Brahne harvested the Eidolons from Garnet and put them into physical objects to use at a whim for her own diabolical use. Brahne had attempted to destroy any evidence and Garnet, but Zidane came to Garnet's rescue, rekindling their romance.

Kuja was on the Outer Continent to visit the Iifa Tree, the now infamous path of souls, when Zidane encountered Amarant, then known as the flaming scarlet due to his unnatural hair, and decided to watch his prey from afar. Zidane defeated Amarant and joined forces to stop Kuja's evil campaign, but Brahne's royal navy intervened and open fired on Kuja while he was circling the Iifa tree on his Silver Seraph dragon.

Kuja had no problem destroying most of Brahne's fleet, but then Brahne resorted to call upon one of her stolen Eidolons. She called upon Bahamut, king of dragons, which caused Kuja to panic and switch strategies. He had decided that he wanted the dragon as his own. He called to the sky for his airship, The Invincible, which came down and covered Bahamut in an eerie red light. Bahamut, then brainwashed, attacked destroyed the rest of Brahne's fleet. Garnet witnessed these events and went into shock, causing her to lose her voice and summoning ability, which she had relearned.

Zidane and Garnet's ever loyal bodyguard knight Steiner continuously fought but Garnet wouldn't recover from this shock until after Kuja had been thwarted at Mt. Gulug, where he attempted to harvest Eiko's Eidolons. This was interrupted by Eiko's personal guardian Madeen, who nearly killed Kuja. Kuja was then forced to play his hand and follow the path of souls to Terra where he feuded with Garland and went into trance faced with Garland's last words that Kuja would eventually die. Kuja went berserk and decided to leave his mark by destroying Terre single-handedly. Dimitri couldn't and didn't want to remember anything else… he wanted to end it all.

"JUST STOP!!" Dimitri cried out in extreme volume. "What is all of this supposed to mean?!"

He collapsed to the ground and screamed in anguish. He looked up and was about to yell out again, but something was wrong. Everything had stopped moving… as if time had stopped. Eiko was in mid-step toward him and was frozen in place.

_What the hell is going on?! WHAT AM I?! _Dimitri clutched his aching head and tried to block everything out. _How did I get here? What is my purpose? I don't even know how I was born! Please… just let me die…_

_You can't die yet. _The cryptic voice sounded like sweet music to his desperate ears. _You have a greater purpose. One that will answer your questions. One that will lead your tumultuous soul to salvation._

"Who the hell are you?!" Dimitri shuffled to look around himself. He found nothing. "Why do you keep haunting me?!"

A white-haired man appeared in front of him. He recognized the man as Kuja. Dimitri sensed no danger from him.

"I haunt you to point you in the right direction. Some just need a little push to get started." Kuja smiled demonically. His hand came to Dimitri's forehead. "Now follow my instructions."

Kuja put his hand on Dimitri's forehead. Dimitri felt numbness spread through his body. After a few seconds, his body was no longer under his control. It seemed that he was moving down the stairs now. His body brought him back into the castle, and everything was moving again. He could hear the people trying to talk to him, but his mouth wouldn't move.

What came next was nothing short of tragic to him.

_No!! Don't…! _Dimitri screamed internally as his body drew the sword he carried on side. He then proceeded to kill everyone he found. There was nothing he could do as the bloodbath wore on. They were powerless to stop him. He possessed strength he never thought possible from a mere human.

_How does it feel to know your true purpose? Maybe you shouldn't have asked for the truth. _Kuja laughed in his ear. _Killing for me is your true purpose. You were created to carry out my orders… nothing else. Be glad you now have a reason to live._

_You BASTARD!! _Dimitri fought the control over his body. _No one will rule my life!!_

_Why are you trying to escape from my grasp? You can't. _Kuja sneered. But then there was a hint of fear in his voice. _Stop! You'll only hurt yourself. Listen to me. You've been under my control for three years…You think you can break my control now?_

_Yes. I can. _Dimitri gained control over his arms. His control was loosening Kuja's control. Soon he had complete control again. _Mark my words…_

"I WILL KILL YOU, KUJA!!" Dimitri rang to the heavens, finally able to speak. "I WILL FIND YOU!! AND I WILL KILL YOU MERCILLESSLY!!"

_Be that way. Then I will no longer spare your life. _Kuja responded in an icy tone. _I think you have worn out your welcome in Lindblum, though. I may not have to get my hands dirty._

He was right. Dimitri stood in a mass of gored corpses. In the corner of his eye, he could see Freya and Amarant running at him. He spun to face them which caused them to pause in a sense of fear. They couldn't tell if he was still berserk.

"Dimitri?" Amarant called. "What happened?"

"I… killed them…" He replied. He could see Freya bracing for the kill. "But it wasn't my fault."

"Then who the hell did?" Freya didn't relax. Her eyes narrowed, measuring the distance.

"Kuja… took control of my body again." Dimitri took a step closer to them but they backed away. "He's been using me as his puppet to do his dirty work. I've been a tool this whole time."

"How is that possible? Zidane killed him." Amarant wavered. "He's been dead for…"

"I know… three years. But I saw him with my own eyes." Dimitri pleaded. "I am going to find him, so I can kill him. You can come with me if you want… but if it comes to it, don't save me. I don't deserve it."

Dimitri turned and started to walk away.

"I'll go. Someone has to keep you in check." Freya volunteered.

"Same here. I have to look after my bro." Amarant chimed. "We might want to call up "Savior."

"Who is "Savior?" Dimitri turned back to the duo.

"The guy who originally defeated Kuja and saved Gaia from the Terra incident." Freya explained.

"Oh. …Zidane." Dimitri tried to recall his memories but couldn't amass any piece of memory containing Zidane. The only thing he could remember was that he was a Terra native who was raised on Gaia. This ultimately led to the destruction of Garland, Terra's guardian, and also to Kuja destroying the planet Terra itself. "Where is Zidane?"

"In Alexandria with queen Garnet." Amarant smiled. "After the events in Memoria, he settled down as the king of Alexandria by marrying Garnet. They truly have something special."

Memoria was created by Kuja to create something of a time compressed haven to hide from the truth that he only had a certain time to live. It was made up of memories of those who entered it. A rip in reality was distorted enough by Kuja so that he could enter the realm of the "Crystal", the root of everything that existed, exists, and will exist. He harnessed this power, but it still wasn't enough to defeat Zidane, Garnet, Vivi, and Freya. Zidane was the only one to endure Kuja's last resort of the sacred holy magic "Ultima" that was unweildable to mere mortals. Zidane struck him down and was instantly transported to the very beginning of existence where these four warriors faced off against the real threat known as Necron. They eventually won, but Necron simply disappeared. That was all Dimitri could remember.

"Well, let's go see "Savior" then." Dimitri sighed. Dimitri processed what he knew of the events that took place in Memoria and in…

"Were you exposed to the "crystal"? Dimitri inquired to Amarant and Freya.

"Yes, why?" Freya glanced over to him as they were walking back to Lindblum castle. "As we fought Kuja, he drew on the crystal to use Ultima on us. We were all too weak to keep fighting, but Zidane was unaffected and he struck Kuja down."

"No reason." Dimitri avoided answering. The crystal somehow stuck into his memory. He didn't quite understand why.

They made their way into the airship dock where Regent Cid was studying some blueprints. He turned with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"Dimitri…did you kill all those people?" Cid stared into Dimitri's eyes. Dimitri could tell they were about to defend him, but he wasn't going to let them.

"Yes. I am responsible." He hung his head in shame. Punishment was surely coming to him. But no hits came. He looked up and saw that Freya and Amarant were whispering back and forth with Cid who seemed aghast.

"…what do you mean…Kuja is…" Dimitri tried to hear what they were saying. "Well then. My apologies, Dimitri. I did not know that Kuja was in control. We will depart for Alexandria immediately."

They followed Cid to his prize airship. They boarded and settled in while the engine fired up.

"Please, get some rest while you can. When we get there, we will be busy explaining the situation to Zidane and planning our move against Kuja." Cid briefed them on the balcony of the ship as we took off from the hangar.

Dimitri walked off by himself into a small storage room and sat down to rest his weary head. Too much has gone on in one day to process. Before long, he fell asleep.

Dimitri's dreams were fraught with the anguish of the ones he killed. He tried to escape from the accusation but to no avail. The ship rocked and woke him up. He tried to get his bearings as to where he was. They seemed to be docked and he didn't hear the engines. They must have arrived in Alexandria.

"Are you awake yet, big guy?" Eiko came in the doorway. It was strange to see this little girl here since they would face unavoidable danger.

"Why are you here? We're going after Kuja." Dimitri warned her. Eiko glared at him.

"I'm one of the ones who first defeated Kuja." She turned away. "Are you coming with me or not?"

"Where are we going?" He stood up and brushed himself off.

"We're going to see Garnet and Vivi." Eiko replied merrily.

Everyone had already disembarked when Dimitri followed Eiko down the ramp. They walked to where Cid, Amarant, and Freya were staring off in the distance.

"What's going on?" Eiko looked at their expressions. She turned and stopped cold in her tracks. Dimitri joined up with them and wondered the same thing.

"Not again…" Freya gasped. Dimitri turned and saw the problem. The entire town and castle of Alexandria was on fire. Above them roared a familiar dragon.

"Bahamut… the king of dragons." Dimitri broke the grip of silence and horror. His head started hurting again, and it was beginning to be a constant. More memories flooded into his mind. The death of Queen Brahne at the Iifa tree and the destruction of Alexandria by Bahamut. After Alexandria was rebuilt by Garnet and Zidane, it happened again. "Why is it back? Bahamut was destroyed by Alexander."

Dimitri's brain ran into overdrive, and he found the memory he was looking for. When Kuja killed Brahne at the Iifa tree, Garnet assumed control of the Kingdom of Alexandria. Kuja then attacked the kingdom with Bahamut, causing as much destruction as possible. Zidane and company were all in Treno when they heard word of the attacks. They rushed back by way of airship and were overhead of Alexandria when Eiko jumped from the deck. Using the help of Eidolons, Eiko landed safely on top of the castle where Garnet was watching the tragedy. The two Summoners entered into a "holy contract" to summon Alexander, the holy fortress Eidolon. Alexander shielded the castle and the town from Bahamut's onslaught. After Bahamut's wave of attacks, Alexander opened fire with several Holy spells strong enough to destroy stars. Bahamut didn't survive this attack but simply dissolved to wait for another summoner to call on it.

Kuja was pleased with what he saw so he wanted Alexander as well. He called on The Invincible again, but this time Garland had taken control and decreed that no one should control the holy Eidolon so he used The Invincible to destroy Alexander and wipe the heavens of its existence. Dimitri closed the memory and locked it away.

Bahamut proceeded to destroy even more and then spiraled into the sky and disappeared. Dimitri ran down the cliff slope and vaulted over the edge. He ran into the city and looked for any survivors. He didn't see any. There were bodies speared on the walls and bodies burning on the ground.

"What heartless monster would do this?!" Dimitri dashed in between buildings and debris. He heard the cries of a young woman under a fallen structure. "Hold on! I'll get you out!"

"Please, forget me. You should get yourself out." The woman softly protested. Dimitri lifted on the fallen wall. He wasn't strong enough to get it up high enough. "Just go. I have no regrets. Dimitri…"

"Wait! Who are you?!" Dimitri tried to get fresh air into his lungs. If this woman knew him… then she might know more. Uncontrollable strength burst from his body, and he laid his hands on the splintered stone. An aura coursed through his hands and spread to the stone. The stone gave way to the energy inside of it and exploded. "Let's go!"

He slung the woman on his back and sprinted through the raging fires. He came to the castle and dozed the door down with his shoulder. He held the woman on his back and ran up the stairs in front of him.

_Memories don't fail me now. _He flashed back to the castle in his memory. _The blueprints should still be the same._

His mental blueprint brought him to the royal bedroom. He started to wonder if the others were going to come help him. His eyes darted around the room. His eyes stopped on a motionless slumped figure by the bed. He walked to the figure and set the woman on his back down. He knelt down to see if they were dead, but it was hard to tell through the hazy smog.

_Damn, I have got to get the hell out of here and save these two. _Dimitri felt that the person had a pulse. He grabbed the unconscious person and the other girl and hurried back down the stairs.

_Why do you think that you can change anything? You are a useless puppet who isn't worth anything unless under the guise of a master or a puppeteer. Your life could easily be ended at my hand. _Kuja cut into Dimitri's mind. _Do you like my work? I figured that Garnet would enjoy reliving one of her worst nightmares. Too bad that she is still alive. You were lucky to have remembered the castle design so you could rescue her._

Dimitri tried to block Kuja out, but he heard that he had rescued Garnet. That just left Zidane.

_Zidane was fortunate enough to be in Daggureo when I launched my first attack. But that bastard won't be lucky enough next time. _Kuja rattled on endlessly. Dimitri was picking information from his scheming when he made it out of the city. He looked around for Amarant and Freya but didn't see them. _Did I mention I had your comrades as well? If you want them back, bring me Garnet. You know where…_

"What the hell?!" Dimitri caught the last words by Kuja. He set Garnet down and took the other woman off his back. He sat down and started to ponder what just happened.

"Dimitri… I thought it was you…" The other girl put her hand on his shoulder. "It's me, Mikoto. Don't you remember?"

Dimitri started to shake his head but then a memory shot back. It was… him on Terra under a tree that was blue with crimson leaves. He heard a call. It was Mikoto coming up the placid hillside followed by Garland. He embraced her and then hugged his old mentor. They talked about the fate of Terra. Destruction was to occur if… Kuja or… Zidane failed to suppress Gaia's infinite supply of souls.

Garland then went on to say that he had given Dimitri and Mikoto souls as a contingency for if Kuja or Zidane failed. Dimitri was to be planted on Gaia with a random family, and it would be made to where the family would believe he was an actual family member. He saw the expression on Mikoto's face when Garland said these words. It was full of sorrow.

Garland said that the plan would take place in a couple of hours and that he was to make the most of my time on Terra before it became Neo Terra by fusing with Gaia. Of course it never happened. When Garland left to ready everything, Mikoto burst into tears and put her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. Dimitri then put his arms around her and consoled her.

/It's alright. I'll be fine. After I come back, everything will be better./

Dimitri stood there with her in his arms.

/But what if you don't come back?/ Mikoto looked him in the eye.

/I will come back, I promise./ He kissed her and embraced her for the last time. He then parted from her and went to see Garland. He looked back with a tear rolling down his cheek somehow knowing it may as well have been the last time he held her so gently. /I love you./

Dimitri withdrew from the forlorn memory and stood up. He didn't realize the tears welling in his eyes. He finally understood everything. He was the replacement who didn't fulfill his duty. Kuja seized the opportunity and imprisoned his mind so that he would have a new puppet to toy with.

"My life… has been wasted…" Dimitri felt tears fall on his collar. Mikoto started to get misty eyed as well. She wiped her eyes and pulled the platinum hair out of her face. "Please forgive me, Mikoto. I am a shell of my former self."

Dimitri faced Mikoto and outstretched his arms. She ran into his embrace and cried. Dimitri rested his chin on the crown of her head and cried as well. He had always wanted someone who loved him, and it turns out she was waiting for him to return.

Their embrace lasted until there were no more tears. They let go of each other and didn't say anything. Dimitri tried to focus on the matter at hand. His eyes fell to Garnet on the ground who was returning to the world of the awake.

"Queen Garnet, I am Dimitri." He took her hand and helped her up off the ground. She had no idea who he was. "I pulled you from the burning castle."

"You did? But how did… Mikoto? What are you doing here?" She noticed Mikoto over his shoulder. "What happened? Why are you away from the Black Mage Village? Is Vivi with you?"

Both set of eyes fell on Mikoto. He could tell something was wrong.

"The Black Mage Village is gone… and Vivi is dead…" Mikoto gazed at the ground. "I was coming here to tell you."

"How did that happen?" Garnet coughed the smoke out of her throat.

"Demi… we had been taken from Terra and transported here by Zidane when Kuja destroyed Terra. We were given a chance to start over at the Black Mage Village where Vivi was in charge as the senior mage of the village." Mikoto explained to Dimitri. "We were quite well and happy until two people showed up in the village that were clad in all black. Their eyes were those of killers. They introduced themselves as Malaris and Lich. Vivi kindly welcomed them into the village, but it was not for the better. They slaughtered everyone. Vivi ordered me to come here and find Zidane because he would know who they were as he did."

"They're two of the four Terra elemental guardians. It must be that they had nowhere to go after Terra was destroyed so they hid as humans. They wouldn't return to their ways of war unless someone of Terra blood had found them and ordered them to do so." Dimitri explained fully aware of the Terra traditions. "Kuja must have gotten to them."

"But what happened to Vivi?" Garnet asked imploringly.

"Vivi was the only one who could stand a chance. He went out alone to face them. I hid in the woods close to the village and watched what occurred." Mikoto looked at the ground. "Vivi went to where Lich and Malaris were burning everything to the ground and yelled at them. They turned and laughed. They were surprised to see the great Vivi as old and weak as he was. Vivi laughed and told them that it was to be expected. They used their elemental powers, earth and fire, to attack Vivi but he was unfazed because he was wearing the Robe of Lords crafted by Hades."

"So how would they have defeated him? Vivi should have had no trouble killing those demons." Garnet reasoned. Mikoto shook her head.

"After using spells Meteor and Flare, Vivi was weakened by his expenditure of magic. Lich and Malaris were toying with him because even though they couldn't hurt him, he couldn't hurt them. Vivi then started chanting an ancient scripture and fell into a deep trance." Mikoto played out the images. "He then cast Doomsday and everything fell dark. A huge inferno slammed into the ground and plunged everything into damnation. Vivi and Lich were instantly vaporized by the ultimatum strategy. I could still here Vivi's last words. He said that Zidane will triumph this threat and seek vengeance for his sacrifice. Malaris was still clinging to the edge of reality when Kuja arrived and cancelled out Doomsday. Malaris survived and Kuja looked the village over. He told Malaris that Lich's life was a small price to pay to be rid of Vivi."

"DAMN IT!" Dimitri slammed his fists into the ground and kept punching the dirt. "WHY THE HELL DO PEOPLE KEEP DYING BECAUSE OF ME??!!"

"Please Demi, it isn't your fault." Mikoto consoled Dimitri. "We'll find Zidane and get rid of Kuja."

"He told me to bring Garnet to him and that I would know where." Dimitri pondered. "He probably means his Desert Colossus underneath the desert on the Outer Continent."

"Well, we have Cid's airship so let's get going." Garnet started toward Cid's ship.

"Where are you headed?" A voice resounded behind them. They all turned to see a tall figure carrying an even taller spear. As he got closer, they noticed that he was a Burmecian.

"My name is Sir Fratley and it is a pleasure to meet you." The familiar stranger introduced himself as he was now eye to eye with Dimitri. "I was continuing on my long journey home from Ispen's Castle when I noticed your fine airship and I was wondering if I could get a lift."

"Sir… Fratley, you are on your way to Burmecia, correct?" Dimitri asked uneasily.

"Yes I am. I must get home to see my King and Lady." Fratley answered.

"Fratley… Burmecia has fallen… and all of the Burmecians are gone. The only Burmecian besides you alive is Freya." Dimitri informed Fratley. "We are going to get her back from Kuja."

"You jest. You can not be serious. Burmecia is too powerful an empire to fall so easily." Fratley responded. He looked at Dimitri and Garnet. "You're serious? No… it's impossible…"

"Fratley, the only reason Burmecia was so powerful was because of you. Without you, they were lost." Dimitri left out the part about him killing most of them.

"Well… let us be on our way and find dear Freya." Fratley quickly moved toward the airship. "Let's go. I don't want to keep this "Kuja" waiting."

"Alright then. We'll kick his ass and go home." Dimitri held Mikoto's hand and boarded the ship followed by Garnet and Fratley. He walked past the boiler room where two engineers had been stuffed into piston chambers and a pilot stuck in the gear shaft. "Great. Let's get these bodies out of the way and get this thing in the air."

Garnet and Mikoto went into the spacious cockpit while Dimitri and Fratley removed chunks of corpses from the engines and machinery. After the boiler room was cleaned up, Dimitri and Fratley inspected the rest of the ship.

"Fratley, I have always wanted to actually meet you." Dimitri darted between doorways, following the long-legged man.

"Well you have now met me so you can focus on the matter at hand." Fratley said seriously.

"Haven't you ever heard of small talk?" Dimitri shrugged off the shrewdness and tried to sound as if he had nothing to hide.

"I'm sorry but I don't appreciate small talk from a killer." Fratley turned and grabbed Dimitri's collar. "I smell the blood of my brethren on you. You were the one who caused the downfall of Burmecia. You killed my king. As soon as we have found Freya I will kill you."

"I will let you." Dimitri sighed as Fratley became confused.

"You wish to die? Surely someone like you must enjoy taking the lives of others." Fratley let go of Dimitri and he fell to the floor.

"I must atone for all of the crimes I have committed." Dimitri slowly dragged himself off the floor. "But I must ask why you left Burmecia for Ispen's Castle."

"I was actually hunting for my lord. He requested I bring him the pelt of a Cerberus for the queen as an anniversary gift. I researched this creature and the only place that was ever known to house a creature called Cerberus was Ispen's Castle." Fratley explained. "I still have the pelts in my pack in the cockpit. So much for that now."

"Everything is good here so let's get the hell out of here." Dimitri sheathed his sword and turned around. Fratley followed him to the cockpit. They entered and found the Garnet and Mikoto talking to a small girl; in fact it was the same girl who Dimitri saw earlier.

"Hey Dimitri! I'm glad that Kuja was wrong. He said you were dead." Eiko ran and hugged Dimitri's legs. "Now we can go rescue Uncle Cid."

"How did you escape from Kuja?" Dimitri patted her head gently.

"Well, right before Kuja showed up, Uncle Cid asked me to go get his pipe. I saw what happened from here. Kuja dropped from the sky off of his dragon. He was laughing because I could tell by that weird way he throws his head back and shakes his shoulders." Eiko laughed. But as if hit by depression, she returned to her somber storytelling. "He knocked out Cid and cast drain on Amarant and Freya. Amarant was still standing and charged Kuja. Kuja drew a long sword and impaled Amarant on it. He slung Amarant into Freya who was trying to rise from the ground. I think they were knocked out.

"How did the ship workers end up as cadavers?" Fratley inquired.

"Three people came on board, all dressed in black and emanating an aura that felt as if they had killed thousands. They killed everyone on board and threw them into the machinery. I hid in the pantry beneath the coal piles." Eiko finished her story.

"You must have been in a tight spot." Dimitri glanced at the others. Their emotions were mixed. Mikoto was slightly frightened while Garnet was determined. Fratley showed no emotion whatsoever. "Anybody know how to pilot this thing?"

"Damn… I wish Zidane was here…" Garnet breathed heavily.

"I think we all wish he were here." Mikoto agreed. "He would definitely know what to do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dimitri joked and trotted over to Mikoto. "Don't worry; I am still capable of protecting us. But if I were you, I'd go hang out with Fratley over there, he's more dependable and better looking."

"Demi… what am I going to do with you? You were always the comedian." Mikoto stifled a laugh. "I just wish I had you with me all these past years. It may have been different."

"It's past experiences that make you stronger. I missed the past three years so you're a lot stronger than me." Dimitri put his arms around her and talked quietly. "I would give anything to go back to how it was."

Dimitri kissed her and let go of her. Fratley was examining the flight panels and shaking his head.

"My turn." Dimitri looked at the boards for five seconds at the most and started pushing random buttons and smacking random pads on the console. "Come on you bastard…get cooking you little…"

The airship started shaking and clattering. Dimitri looked up and saw that they weren't moving. Then the view port was covered by thick steel and opaque.

"Awesome. I found the windshield cover." Dimitri went back to his banging and jamming. "Maybe if this all turns out okay I can own one of these things and know how to use it."

"Dimitri, you really shouldn't just start hitting random buttons." Eiko tugged on Dimitri's tattered cloak. "Besides, the ignition is the big red one on the right."

Eiko stepped in front of Dimitri and systematically pressed on the pads and the window plating was removed. Then she tapped the red button that apparently no one saw. The ship slowly hovered up off the ground and turned slightly in the headwind.

"How did you know how to do that?" Garnet asked Eiko.

"It says "ignition" above it… plus Uncle Cid showed me the other day." Eiko chirped innocently. "You steer with the panel over there and control the throttle with this set of levers."

"Girl, you should go to school. Your teachers would probably kill themselves." Dimitri followed the girl's instructions and the ship turned rapidly. He looked down at the cursor on the map. They were facing north, which was the direction of the Outer Continent that Kuja used as a haven. "We're officially on our way."

"It's about time." Fratley walked to the glass and stared out. The land and sea below was moving quickly and casting a glare.

_I hope you are safe Freya. I will soon be there to rescue you._ Fratley's thoughts broadcasted through Dimitri's conscience.

Dimitri sat down against the back wall and just tried to clear his head for a few minutes. The day had just been a blur. He couldn't comprehend what was happening and in his mind he didn't want to. It was his time to atone.

"Demi…" Mikoto stood over him. She sat beside him and put her head on his shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

"I really don't know." Dimitri admitted. "I believe I am going to kill someone."

"But you don't have to, Demi." Mikoto pleaded. "You can let Fratley take care of Kuja… He's capable of doing it. You know that better than anybody."

"I know Fratley can do it, but he won't." Dimitri closed his eyes. "He knows that I am responsible for all of this so he's going to let me do it."

"Please, Demi, I don't want to lose you to Kuja again." Mikoto start to cry. Dimitri put his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She put her arms around his scarred chest and cried. "Why?"

"There is no need to shed tears over me. I'm not worth the ruining of your beautiful, blue eyes." He pulled her bangs out of her eyes and gazed into them. "I always told myself that life is cheap and not worth the agony it causes, but I was wrong. You have made my life bearable. My outlook was always clouded but the sun finally came out and cleared the fog and haze. I love you and nothing will change that."

"I love you deeply as well." Mikoto wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"I don't mean to interrupt anything but we're here." Garnet pointed out the windshield. "It's still as barren as ever. This place has no life whatsoever."

"It's to be expected. Kuja's best friends are the dead and soulless." Dimitri helped Mikoto stand and walked to the bulkhead. "Let's go."

They disembarked and gazed around. Like Garnet said, there was nothing here. But they all knew that Kuja's palace was under the sands. Dimitri drew his sword and stuck it into an unusual formation of rocks.

"Fratley, if you would care to do the honors." Dimitri turned to look at Fratley.

"With pleasure." Fratley vaulted straight into the sky using his dragoon jump and came back down onto the hilt of the blade, driving it meters into the Earth.

The resulting tremors and shockwaves rattled the sand dunes and rock fissures. The natural formations then fell in toward the center of the Earth. To the group's surprise, a towering cathedral rose from the billowing dust.

"I didn't expect that." Dimitri recovered his sword and held it at the ready in case something wanted to jump out at them.

The large Bastille doors swung open as if it had been in use for hundreds of years. From the threshold stepped a woman wearing all black with crimson eyes.

"Welcome to the Desert Colossus." She bowed and motioned for them to enter. "Master Kuja would be very pleased if you could join us."

"Don't mind if I do." Dimitri sheathed his sword and stepped forward and proceeded inside. "Come on guys. Let's not keep "Master" Kuja waiting."

The others followed Dimitri's lead and followed the black clad woman. They were very cautious through the corridors while Dimitri walked beside the escort.

"Are you not afraid of this place… or even me?" The woman laughed. "This place is very… how would you put it… sacrilegious?"

"When you become death itself, death is nothing to fear until you learn to fear yourself." Dimitri remained calm and collected.

"You speak like a true Terran." She remarked. "Your quoting of ancient scripture is quite romantic. You seem to have this realm all figured out."

"Not just yet." Dimitri smiled. "I have no idea how this world survives with all of these sinners running rampant. How does such a docile place exist on this planet?"

"Master Kuja created it using remnants of Terra's technology and materials. It is quite the marvel." The woman looked to the stained glass ceiling. "My name is Tiamat. As you know, master, I am of the element of wind. Master Kuja is willing to give you this palace and stature for the exchange of your services."

"What services? If I am to deal death, I will deal it to who I want." Dimitri whispered to Tiamat as so the others wouldn't hear.

"Well than you better start hating your friends." Tiamat stopped walking. "Master Kuja says that you must kill your friends to be relieved of the anguish you feel for being a puppet and acquire this safe haven."

"Hell no." Dimitri unsheathed his sword and threw off his solid black cloak. "My anguish will recede once I have tasted Kuja's blood on my blade. Then I will gladly reside in this monument to his slaying. For all the trouble and chaos he has caused, I will spit in his ashes."

"Strong words, Master Dimitri." Tiamat smiled demonically. Black wings tore through the back of her coat. She flew from where she was standing to the glass ceiling with ease. "It has been a while since I have tasted the blood of a pure-blood Terran. A great warrior's such as yours should be like the finest of wine."

Fratley rushed to Dimitri's side and readied his jumping trajectory.

"No, this one is mine." Dimitri held his arm out in front of Fratley. Dimitri dashed to the side of the room and grabbed another sword from a suit of armor. He had one in each hand and dug them into the wall. Using the swords as anchors, he climbed up the stone face and balanced on a slanted Ionic column. "My blood is spiked with guilt. It will never leave my veins."

"Dimitri!" Mikoto called out. Dimitri looked down. "Please come back to me!"

"I will! Go on ahead and find Kuja!" Dimitri kept his eyes locked with Tiamat's. "Just listen to Fratley! He knows what to do!"

Fratley led Mikoto, Garnet, and Eiko down the corridor and left Dimitri to deal with Tiamat. Dimitri readied his swords and jumped from column to column around the stoic Tiamat.

"Aren't you going to strike?" Tiamat toyed. She disappeared and reappeared right in front of Dimitri. The wind caused by Tiamat's wing beats pushed Dimitri back into a stone sculpture of Kuja. "Surely you hate me enough to kill me."

"You're right, I do." Dimitri struggled to get up from the pile of stone. "But you aren't worth killing."

"Is that right?" Tiamat dropped to the ground and kicked Dimitri to his back. She dropped down to where her shoulder length hair was touching Dimitri's face. "My life is not worth the taking? Then maybe when faced with an inevitable death… you'll change your mind."

He used his twin swords to push Tiamat into the air and swung as she fell back to the ground. It was too easy for her to parry every blow. As he dealt out a hammer blow with his swords at the same time, she caught the blades and smirked. Without hesitation, Dimitri struck her across her sneering face to where there was a streak of blood coming from her forehead.

"You mortals are nothing compared to me." Tiamat shrugged off the searing pain. Her wings remained locked with Dimitri's swords. He swept wide with his leg that was not balancing. She didn't see it until it was too late. She fell to the ground and was about to get up but Dimitri put his boot in the center of her chest. "You son of a bitch! I will never yield to you!"

"Have it your way." Dimitri kicked her back and began to walk away. He sheathed his sword and carried the acquired broadsword over his shoulders. She leapt to her feet and pushed off from the ground with her powerful wings. Dimitri heard her coming and stuck the broadsword into her path. "Stop it! You lost!"

Tiamat narrowly avoided the impaling figure and skirted within inches of the sword. She slammed full force into Dimitri, causing them to slide across the ancient tile floor. Before Dimitri could regain his bearings, Tiamat used his sword to anchor his right arm down by sticking his cloak into the floor.

"Checkmate, Terran." Tiamat held his other arm and held her free arm above her head. She leaned in close while Dimitri anticipated the finisher. "No one has ever shown such kindness to let me attack your back while you refused to kill me. Thank you."

She bent down and kissed him. Markings appeared on her wings and arms. She stood up and picked the sword from the ground, helping Dimitri up to his feet.

"I am now your eternal servant, Master Dimitri." She smiled and her wings drew back into her black jacket. "Please, Master, follow me. Your friends have no doubt met up with Malaris and Kraken."

Dimitri sheathed his swords and reequipped his black cloak. He tore a piece of it off to cover his wounds.

"Fratley should be able to handle those two." Dimitri grunted while dressing a deep cut.

"I wouldn't count on it. They have grown stronger since the fall of Terra. You can probably already tell from my growth, Master." Tiamat watched ahead.

They ran the length of the hall and turned following Tiamat's lead into a room that was even bigger than the last one they were in. Half of the room was a giant pool of water while there was a raging wildfire in the other with a narrow stone path going through the center of each and one in the center between them.

"Master, go face Kraken in the water. I think Fratley is in there." Tiamat opened her wings and gained altitude. "I'll go deal with Malaris and get the girls."

They went separate ways over the paths in the middle of the pool and inferno. Dimitri unsheathed both swords and slowly walked over the turbulent waters. Suddenly a large splash covered Dimitri and washed Fratley up on the stone. He was tightly gripping his spear and breathing heavily.

"Took you long enough. I can't take him alone down there." Fratley panted. A tentacle swiped across the path and tripped Fratley. "God Damn It!!"

Without thinking, Dimitri grabbed Fratley's lance and stuck it through the tentacle as it tried to get at Fratley again. Dimitri then unsheathed his long sword and dove into the maelstrom. He cleared his eyes and tried to look for Kraken. Dimitri sighted him simply sitting at the bottom lashing out with his arm tentacles.

"Ah! The one and only Dimitri." Kraken stood and breathed through his gills. He snaked a long tentacle around Dimitri's waist and throat. "It was foolish of you to come beneath the waves to me. I will just let you drown."

Dimitri tried to free himself but it was no good. He brought his sword down onto the floor beneath him but he only heard dull klinks.

"Why do you challenge Master Kuja?" Kraken strode to the asphyxiating Dimitri. "Do you wish to atone that much?"

Dimitri lashed out at Kraken who caught the blade and broke it into shards. Dimitri knew it was as good as over.

"You bastard!!" A voice rang out from above the water. Fratley threw his javelin at the sneering guardian. The spear impaled Kraken's tentacles into the side of the pool. "I am the one who is going to kill Dimitri."

"You will pay for that rat!" Kraken attempted to free his arms but he couldn't remove the spear. Fratley ripped the vice grip on Dimitri and then pushed him to the surface.

Dimitri erupted from the water gasping for all the air he could get. He pulled himself up onto the path and looked back into the depths. Fratley had gone into a frenzy and was mercilessly slaughtering Kraken. Soon the water grew crimson with blood.

"That should be enough." Fratley trudged up from the depths with Kraken's blood all over him. He was carrying his spear in one hand while carrying Kraken's corpse in the other. "Are you okay, Dimitri?"

"I will be after I let my heart rest a minute." Dimitri fell on his back and looked at the elevated ceiling. He couldn't think clearly due to the loss of blood to his brain.

"We don't have a minute. We have to get Garnet and Eiko out of that fire pit." Fratley dropped the body and walked down the path back toward the inferno. Dimitri regained his senses and jumped to his feet.

They ran to the beginning of the fiery path and paused. They exchanged serious looks and nodded. It was time to tear some heads off. They charged forward covering their eyes from the rampant flames. They stopped when they came to a body. They turned it over to find out it was the one called Malaris. It had been blasted by something very intense.

"They already took care of her!" Dimitri yelled over the deafening roar of the fire around them. He pointed to go on. "Let's go this way and see if we can catch up with them!"

Fratley nodded and they started trekking up the path. They emerged from the flames into a bare room except for the white and black stained glass wall face on the far wall facing them. Dimitri spotted the girls in the center of the room among several fallen pillars.

"Hey!!" Eiko called to them, causing echoes to filter around the smooth walls. Dimitri and Fratley made their way to the wreckage pile and sat down to rest.

"Well Tiamat… what happened?" Dimitri sat beside Mikoto.

"I came into the fight and saw that Malaris was easily overpowering these young ladies." Tiamat pushed her silver hair out of the way. "Malaris was about to deep fry Mikoto when I let loose with some highly pressurized bursts of air. The blasts caught her off guard and she was swept into the fire. She came out in full demon form and started to rampage. I put her down with my hurricane bursts. After that we came in here to wait on you guys."

"Well I guess we just wait for Kuja to show his ugly ass face." Dimitri concluded. "But for some reason, I don't think that he would just let us waltz in here and massacre his minions unless he planned everything out and wanted us to do that."

"No." Tiamat dismissed the idea. "I know where he is. He's in Oelivert, the fortress city that was long ago abandoned on the Forgotten Continent in Seaways Canyon. He's planning a trap for Zidane. He truly hates Zidane."

As soon as Dimitri heard the name Oelivert and Seaways Canyon, a memory conjured from the depths of his psyche. Kuja had blackmailed Zidane, Steiner, Freya, and Amarant to travel to Oelivert to acquire the Gulug Stone which opened Mt. Gulug. Oelivert was one of the keys to unlocking the mystery of Terra, which Zidane stumbled upon and learned of his true origin. After Zidane found the stone, the Eidolon of hidden shadows appeared to take back the stone. Unknowingly, Zidane defeated Ark and caused an imbalance in the holy energy of Gaia which Kuja drew upon to strengthen the Shimmering Island's path of souls to carry him back to Terra.

Zidane followed Kuja using the path of souls as well and one thing led to another and the destruction of Terra. Dimitri filed the memory into the important category. He stood up and thought about where Zidane could be.

"Garnet, you said that Zidane was in Daggureo, correct?" Dimitri mentally processed what had been said earlier. Garnet nodded and looked around in thought. "We're going to go find him and see what he can do."

"May I remind you that we need to save Freya?" Fratley huffed impatiently. "We need to find her and the others before it is too late."

"I know this. Just give me a little more time." Dimitri held back his frustration toward Fratley. "If we find Zidane, then our chances are much higher in succeeding. I know how strong you are, Fratley, but you won't stand a chance if you're focused on Freya instead of killing that bastard Kuja."

"I should kill you now you insolent mongrel!!" Fratley drew his spear to Dimitri's heart. He drew back and was about to strike when Mikoto jumped in the way.

"Don't do this, please!" She cried defiantly. "If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too."

"Don't be foolish. This heathen is not worth a young ladies' life." Fratley withdrew his weapon. Dimitri refused to back down. He gently pushed Mikoto out of the way and drew his sword.

"It would be an honor to die in battle against you, Fratley." Dimitri stood inches from Fratley. "If you wish to save blood for an alternate occasion, you back the hell off and help look for Zidane."

Fratley was about to accept the challenge but then thought better of it. He bowed his head in acceptance of Dimitri's leadership.

"Very well, let us look for this Zidane." Fratley walked off in silence.

"I'm glad you two didn't start fighting or we may have had to worry about you two more than Kuja." Tiamat smiled and looked directly at the stained glass window. "I'll get the ship started up. You should clear things up with Garnet before we find Zidane."

"Alright, everyone to the ship. Let's get over to Daggureo and see if he's around." Dimitri declared. They trudged back to the ship and boarded sorely.

Tiamat got the ship moving and set an autopilot sequence. She waved to everyone else and walked out onto the balcony to the rear of the ship. Eiko dozed off leaning on Mikoto, who also fell asleep on one of the bunks. Fratley was nowhere to be found. Dimitri looked across the room to see Garnet looking back with a kind of uneasy look.

"I don't know much about you, but I thank you for saving my life." Garnet broke the silence.

"Well, if you have taken as many lives as I have, its time I started giving some of them back some way or another." Dimitri said light-heartedly. "Tiamat advised me to get more acquainted with you so you'll trust me when we find Zidane… even though if you have Zidane with you, you shouldn't have to rely on me."

"How do you remain so human after all that has happened?" Garnet moved closer to the stationary Dimitri. "How is it that you show no sign of guilt or anger toward that that has changed you so much?"

"My lady, may I quote Terran scripture?" Dimitri inquired. Garnet stood an arm length away and nodded, leaning on a panel on the wall. "Death shows no reclamation of what he has done. Death can not be controlled or tamed. Those who try burn into heaven on the edge of the crimson scythe. An emotion set aside for this demon among immortals describes the unutterable horrors that exist in this realm of degradation and misconception. Only those clean of attachments and addictions may face death on even ground, then for it is an impossible war to wage on Humanity."

Garnet stood for a moment frozen in fear of Dimitri's entrancement. He soon emerged from his trance and became docile once again.

"Dimitri, how can you think such things?" Garnet tried to realize the horror of the recited passage. Dimitri stood which caused Garnet to involuntarily back away.

"I no longer fear Death. All I have to fear is the demon inside myself." Dimitri put his hand on the side of Garnet's face, making her flinch. "You should not fear me. The only thing that you should ever have to worry about is the welfare of your kingdom and Zidane."

Garnet's eyes welled with tears. It was not of fear, but of understanding and admiration. She put her hand on his and squeezed it.

"You truly are a god among men." Garnet looked into Dimitri's empty gray eyes. "I know you will find your way out of this. I wish you the best of luck."

Garnet could not bear it any longer and ran from the flight deck. Dimitri sighed heavily and almost shed a tear.

"Luck will no longer help me reach my destination. My path is one unlit on the journey between Hell and Paradise." Dimitri blinked away the moisture in his eyes. He noticed the slender shadow in the doorway. "How may I help you Fratley?"

"Beautiful sermon, professor." Fratley quipped sarcastically. Dimitri didn't look up to deal with Fratley. He clipped his sword belt to his waist and donned his black cloak.

"Why thank you, dear student." Dimitri countered and walked onto the balcony and slammed the door.

Tiamat was sitting on the edge of the guardrail. She turned around and dismounted from her sitting place.

"Master Dimitri… what is the matter?" Tiamat looked up at Dimitri.

"I have reached the border of my reasonable sanity." Dimitri said truthfully. "I have no idea what to do now. What do you suggest?"

"I would say go on vacation. But we can't right now." Tiamat looked forlornly at Dimitri who was staring emptily into the distance. "If I were you, I would go see if Mikoto was awake… she deserves to be aware of your defects. I do envy that girl…"

"I think you're right." Dimitri bent over and kissed Tiamat on the cheek. "No need to be envious of her. Thank you for helping us."

"It was my duty as a guardian of Terra." Tiamat tried to smile.

"I'm going to go get some shut-eye. If anything happens, come wake me up immediately." Dimitri turned and went inside. Dimitri made his way to the bunks and fell onto one in exhaustion. He laid there for a couple of minutes when he felt Mikoto press up against him.

"I figure you shouldn't have to rest alone." Mikoto whispered. They soon fell asleep to the grinding of the engines and whistling winds.

Dimitri awoke in a cold sweat. His flashbacks were becoming nightmares. Even his most treasured of memories were taunting him in inescapable tones. His eyes darted around, searching for any threat. His eyes detected no motion. The only thing distinguishable from the rest of the room was Mikoto's deep breathing in slumber. He fell back onto the bunk and finally exhaled.

"What's wrong?" Mikoto roused from sleep and propped herself on one elbow. "It's already dark outside?"

"Yeah. Nothing's wrong, just go back to sleep." Dimitri turned to face her. "Just checking on what's going on."

"Okay." She rested her head on Dimitri's collar bone and drifted back to sleep.

Dimitri closed his eyes also and tried to sleep again but he just couldn't. He put his arm around Mikoto and settled into a realm of thought.

_How did it come to this? It had to be us that Garland chose to back up Kuja and Zidane. Fuck that old man. It serves him right that he was killed by his creations. I just wish at least he would have chosen someone other than Mikoto. Having a soul is more a curse than a gift. _Dimitri reflected on the events in the past. He couldn't understand how the world had to turn out such a corrupt place. His mental arguments were becoming a constant.

He carefully got up without disturbing Mikoto. He put his cloak back on and wandered down the hall to the flight deck. He ducked through the bulkhead and looked around. Only one person was in there and it was the one he wanted to see.

"What woke you?" Tiamat bowed to Dimitri. She turned and looked out over the ocean, even though it was barely discernable from the night sky.

"The terrible racket you were making." Dimitri smiled and stood beside her. "Nothing new?"

"Nothing. Why did you really wake up, master?" Tiamat shook her head and looked up at Dimitri with questioning eyes.

"I just had some things to sort out in my head." Dimitri gazed into the ever ebony horizon.

"In other words, bad dreams." Tiamat chuckled a little. "It gets the best of us."

"How did you get so smart?" Dimitri laughed but then returned to his suppressed self. "You don't get bad dreams. What do you have to worry about?"

"You're right; I had no right to say that, master." Tiamat looked to the floor.

"No, tell me." Dimitri lifted her chin lightly to where their eyes met. "You do have nightmares. You aren't the only one who reads reactions and emotions. There's something you're not telling me. I am a good listener."

"But it should not bother you." Tiamat grabbed Dimitri's wrist. Dimitri smiled kindly and brushed Tiamat's platinum bangs out of her eyes.

"Does Death not have bottled up emotions as well? Does expression hurt as much as suppression? No, trust me. I have a lot of experience with this type of thing." Dimitri explained. "Feelings are not instruments to be used at any moment. Understanding yourself is the first step to coping with all of the problems you may one day face. Know the truth, tell the lies, and you have every problem imaginable. Perhaps you are afraid of hurting those you love or care deeply about. If they are worth telling, they will not be hurt. I know you know that I am not easily hurt. You can open up to me."

"Please…" Tiamat looked away with misty eyes. "It doesn't matter…"

Tiamat opened her siphon black wings and flew from the room. Dimitri watched her go with a feeling of understanding. He had been in that kind of situation. Not being able to open up is a crushing condition. Dimitri still had problems with it but he was working on it.

"How come every time you preach it ends with someone running and crying?" Fratley dropped from his hidden perch on the ceiling.

"Because my speech is lovely and moving." Dimitri replied undeterred. Dimitri noted the frustration on Fratley's face.

"You are an unusual one. How do you become a light-hearted idiot one second, then a serious gladiator the next?" Fraley lost his expression of anger.

"Should I lay some old school wisdom on thee?" Dimitri messed with Fratley a little.

"Shut the hell up." Fratley turned and walked away.

"Hey Fratley," Dimitri called to him as he was opening the hatch. "The only thing I fear is myself. My mood swings are unprovoked methods of dealing with the rigors of certainty."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you…" Fratley walked out.

"Well, that ruined my night." Dimitri said loudly to no one in particular, seeing as the room was empty except for him.

Dimitri took one last look out the glass wall and exited the room. He meandered down the hall and looked into each room. As he passed the rear storage room, he saw that Garnet was talking to Eiko.

"You're already awake?" Dimitri leaned on the doorframe. "I figured you two were asleep."

"Nope, we're wide awake, Demi." Eiko waved and laughed. Garnet smiled weakly and looked at the floor at Dimitri's feet. "We were actually just talking about you. Weren't we?"

"No we weren't… I mean…" Garnet shook her head.

"Ah! Let me in on this conversation." Dimitri sat beside Garnet who flinched. "Yeah that Dimitri is a lying, good for nothing loser who should be killed on sight."

Eiko laughed at Dimitri's ridiculing of himself while Garnet couldn't help but smile shyly. Dimitri gauged Garnet's reaction and watched Eiko's fit of laughter.

"Hey Eiko, go find Fratley and tell him to come here." Dimitri requested and Eiko left to find Fratley. "Is it a crime to speak?"

"No…" Garnet continued to stare at the floor. Dimitri nudged her slightly, causing her to spring from where she was sitting.

"You have taken my words to heart." Dimitri stood up and towered over her. "My words are but a single fiber of the structure of my being. There are many other things that comprise my shell many call a body."

"Please stop speaking like that… please…" Garnet trembled. Dimitri backed away.

"I apologize for my previous actions and hope that you proceed to overlook the past." Dimitri smiled. Dimitri started to walk out when Garnet ran into him and buried her face into his back.

"Please… forgive my rudeness to you. I misunderstood you this whole time." She clung to his cloaked back. Dimitri turned around and looked her in the eye.

"Do not waste apologies on me. You are forgiven but I did not expect you to forgive ME so soon." Dimitri admitted. He left the room and went back to the bunk room. "My discomfort is not a problem. The blood on my hands is."

Dimitri settled into a corner and propped his sword up against him. He sat there as the time wore on and watched the sun come up. Soon Mikoto stirred from her unconsciousness and sat up.

"Demi?" She looked around in confusion. She got off the bunk and walked to the doorway. She looked up and down the hall. "Where are you Demi?"

"I'm right here, Mikoto." Dimitri answered her call. She made her way to him and kneeled in front of him. "Just needed to move around a little."

"I was a little worried. I didn't know where you were." Mikoto explained. She put her hand in his and pulled him to his feet. "Let's see if everyone else is awake."

They walked to the flight deck and looked inside. Everyone was already waiting on them. Tiamat stood next to the flight controls and didn't look back at them. The ship was stopped above a plateau about 10,000 ft. above the roaring ocean that was a sheer drop from the edge of the plateau. In the middle of the flat open space, a large hill stood out with water flowing up its sides. They were above the holy water city of Daggureo.

Daggureo was created by natural causes that have which to be explained. Water flows straight up into the heart of the subterranean town and flows up the hill on the sides of the top and falls into the pool outside the entrance. Many believe that the Eidolon Leviathan was responsible for creating such a spectacle. A very large monument to Leviathan stands in the middle of the city. Daggureo is also home to the best mortal Synthesist.

"Let's land this heap and go on in." Dimitri ordered and Tiamat did so. They all disembarked and breathed in the fresh air. "It's about time for some fresh air."

"I'll stay with the ship." Fratley said from the entryway of the ship.

They walked across the grassy plain to the bridge way over the majestic collection pool for the water that flows up from the ocean. Dimitri crossed first and entered the caved city. His eyes refocused and witnessed true art and engineering. He was still taking in the scenery when Tiamat crossed the threshold.

"Beautiful… isn't it?" She looked at the waterfalls and intertwining passageways above and beneath the falling water. A bookcase went around the whole circumference of the domed area beneath the rock. "It's liked Garland's study isn't?"

"Yeah it is." Dimitri reflected on what Garland's study had looked like. It was nothing but a large desk encompassed in maze works of books and laddered bookcases around it. "A miracle… that you remember something like that."

"I try." Tiamat said in a forlorn tone. She walked off in the direction of the large statue of Leviathan. Dimitri watched as everyone started to talk to the people of the city and disperse down hallways and stairs.

Dimitri walked on a side path which had water up to his shins on the floor. His legs carried him to a side room with a steam lift to a higher level. He got on with a kind looking old man and rose to the next floor. He stepped off and walked out into the open over where he had just parted from the rest of the group.

"It really is beautiful." Dimitri walked under a large waterfall and felt the water wash over his unworthy body. He laid his sword beside him and took his cloak off. He then sat down under the raging cascade and cleared his mind. He ignored the murmurings of "who does he think he is?" and "he is not welcome in the holy waters!" while he closed his eyes and rested his tumultuous spirit.

"If you keep sitting there, the people will get mad and throw you out." A voice protruded into his focused psyche. Dimitri said nothing and kept his eyes shut. "Well suit yourself. Don't appreciate my 'oh so' kind advice, idiot."

"I enjoy the cleansing aura of the water." Dimitri responded to the sarcasm.

"We all do, but you just can't sit there in people's way." The voice grew closer. Dimitri did not react because any reaction on his part would seem hostile. He smiled and remained where he was. "Maybe an ass kicking is what you need. I don't let anyone desecrate my haven of the Eidolons. Besides, now that you think about it, you smell of a lot of blood and death. Murderers are quickly dealt with here."

Dimitri was still sitting when he heard a blade unsheathed. His instincts were blaring klaxons in his head but he simply waited. He sensed for motion but there wasn't any… until it was nearly too late. He moved just in time to dodge a dagger from behind that would have met with his kidney. He had never witnessed such stealth and striking speed.

"I might have to be serious about this." Dimitri finally opened his eyes and looked at his adversary. He was about five feet seven inches with long blonde bangs and a dagger in each hand. "Wait, you're… Zidane, right?"

The man stopped his ominous glare and his expression softened. A look of surprise washed over his face. He sheathed his weapons and walked closer to Dimitri.

"You're a Terran, aren't you? You have the eyes of a Terran, but you're a little tall for one." Zidane held out his hand. Dimitri took it and shook it. A symbol flared on the backs of their hands, the same one. "You are a Terran. I thought so. I didn't think any normal person could dodge my strikes, let alone with their eyes closed."

"We've been looking for you." Dimitri strapped his sword to his waist and wrapped his cloak back around himself.

"We?" Zidane inquired.

"Me, Garnet, Mikoto, Eiko, Tiamat, and Fratley." Dimitri replied.

"Wait a minute, Garnet and Mikoto?" Zidane waved his hand to clear his thoughts. "Why are they here?"

"We're kind of in a little trouble and we need your help."

"What kind of trouble concerns Fratley… and Tiamat? You're talking about the wind guardian?" Zidane was puzzled. "What the hell is going on?"

"Just follow me and find the others." Dimitri signaled for him to follow him down some stairs. On the way down the spiral case, they ran into Eiko. "Eiko, I found him. Tell the others to meet us at the ship."

They kept walking and came back into the main square. Dimitri looked up and saw Eiko talking to Garnet and Mikoto and pointing at him and Zidane below their level. They took off down a staircase on their way down.

"I know you'll be happy to see your old friends, but we have serious matters to deal with right now." Dimitri walked into the open, grassy plateau. "The ships anchored over there."

Sure enough, the ship had its engines idling and hovering off the ground. They made a leisurely pace over to the entryway of the ship. Dimitri was about to reach for the handle, when the door whipped open and Tiamat stood in the doorway.

"Get back!" Zidane pushed Dimitri out of the way and pulled his twin daggers. He was about to attack when Tiamat stepped toward him and smiled. "What the hell?"

"She's with us." Dimitri walked past them and boarded the ship. "Fratley still here?"

"Yes, master." Tiamat looked back at Dimitri and then turned to Zidane again. "So good seeing you again, Zidane."

"Ditto…" Zidane grit his teeth and replaced his weapons on his hips.

"Leave the door open for the girls." Tiamat boarded in front of Zidane.

They all filed into the flight control room and found a place to sit or stand. Fratley was studying the consoles and panels as Zidane walked up and greeted him for the first time in years. Soon the girls came in and they immediately went to talk to Zidane.

_He's got one hell of a reputation. _Dimitri assessed his memories. _I can see where he got it though. If I had accomplished what he had, I wouldn't have to hang my head around others in guilt._

Everyone had exchanged pleasantries and had settled down. Everyone looked to the others in anticipation until Dimitri let out a heavy sigh and all eyes looked toward him.

"I'll start this." Dimitri looked Zidane in the eye who sat with his arm around Garnet. "My name is Dimitri, and I am a Terran like you, give a soul in case you failed. I know you know what its like to be dumped on Gaia without a clue so I'll spare you some strolls down memory lane. I was turned into a mindless killing machine by Kuja a long time ago and was put into action about three years ago. I started by killing almost every Burmecian in Burmecia and cleaning my way up the coast to Lindblum."

"Does this have something to do with Kuja?" Zidane pondered.

"I'm getting to that." Dimitri said patiently. "After all this time, I was wiped clean of these memories and dumped on the pier at Lindblum's grand harbor. I had no recollection about anything so I wandered around for about an hour until I went into a tavern and met up with your good friend Freya. She accused me of killing her king, which I did, and one thing led to another, we were thrown in jail. Cid let us out and we were going to talk to him but my memories started coming back and causing severe trauma to my brain. As I battled these memories, I met Eiko here, and recovered even more memories. After a massive flood of guilt poured into my mind, time was frozen, and Kuja appeared before me."

"But that's impossible!" Zidane burst out. "I watched him die. He wasn't all bad but he needed to pass on as delusional as he was."

"That's fine and all but it doesn't explain what happened to me." Dimitri continued. "He put his control over me again and made me kill hundreds of innocent people again. I was pardoned by Cid because he was aware of the threat Kuja presented to the world as a whole. We went to Alexandria and found that Bahamut was attacking again. Luckily, I had memories that helped me navigate through the town. I rescued Garnet and Mikoto from the flames and brought them up to the hill overlooking the kingdom where I left Cid, Freya, Amarant, and Eiko. When I got back, everyone was gone and Kuja sent me a telepathic message to bring him Garnet. We found Eiko hiding on the ship. Mikoto brought us news that the Black Mage Village was gone along with Vivi who fought Malaris and Lich to save the other black mages. He used Doomsday and killed himself but he took Lich with him. Kuja saved Malaris at the last minute. We went to Kuja's Desert Colossus and fought the other elemental guardians. I turned Tiamat to our side and killed the other two. We then learned that Kuja was setting a sort of trap for you in Oelivert from Tiamat. We ended up coming here to look for you."

Dimitri let it all sink in. He could tell that his head couldn't process all of the tragedies that had occurred.

"I'm sorry that I was too blunt." Dimitri started to apologize.

"No… it's okay… I just can't…" Zidane stuttered. His eyes were locked on the floor. He got up and walked out of the room. Garnet after him and Dimitri settled back where was beside Mikoto.

"He needs to sort this one out in his head and get his mind straight." Dimitri held Mikoto's hand. Mikoto listened as well and was also thinking it through.

An hour went by and none of them saw Zidane or Garnet for the time that had passed. Dimitri was sleeping with his eyes open when Zidane came back into the room.

"Let's do it." Zidane was followed by Garnet. "Let's finish what Kuja started and get our friends back."

"Good. Fratley, set us on a course to Oelivert on the Forgotten Continent." Dimitri ordered as he woke from his unconscious state. "It's good of you to help out. We could definitely use the help."

"Yeah…" Zidane moved to look out of the windshield. They started moving and were soon on their way to find Kuja. Zidane remained by the glass with Garnet by his side for a while.

Dimitri walked down the hall to the open balcony toward the rear of the ship that would not be ravaged by the wind. He grasped the railing and looked over the side, watching the land and sea below passing by. His limits were about to be reached. He didn't know if when he saw Kuja again if he could keep control.

"Demi?" Eiko pulled his cloak slightly. Dimitri spun around and lashed out with his sword in confusion. His swing barely missed by going over her head. He dropped the sword and fell to his knees.

"Damn it!! Why the hell is this happening?" Dimitri started to punch the deck below him as Eiko ran back into the ship, causing Fratley and Zidane to come out with weapons bared. By the time they came over to him, there was a large pool of blood from Dimitri's fists on the deck and all over him. "Stay back!"

Fratley and Zidane didn't hesitate to back away. Fratley looked at Dimitri with hate renewed.

"Are you under your own control?" Fratley called to Dimitri and held his lance with white knuckles. Fratley bent his knees in preparation for a jump.

Dimitri thought it was over himself. His mind was sending him mixed signals. He just couldn't take it anymore; he figured he'd let them kill him. He ignored his logical thoughts of the moment and reached for his sword that had been dropped carelessly.

"Please Demi, don't…" Mikoto edged closer to him. Fratley moved to stop her but she embraced Dimitri before Fratley and Zidane could stop her. "It doesn't make sense does it? Just let it go. You live in the cold of insecurity and thrive on vengeance. It can't rule you, or you'll become a husk of your former sanity."

Dimitri kept reaching for his sword while Mikoto's tears ran down his shoulder.

"If you feel the need to end it all, take me with you." Mikoto held Dimitri even tighter. "If you can no longer survive in this world so cold, neither can I."

Dimitri finally picked up his sword and held it up. His thoughts were clouded and he couldn't control his body.

"All who bear witness have achieved nothing short of sacrilege." Dimitri bellowed and stood up from Mikoto. "My meaningless life means nothing in the decrepit desert filled with the sands of time. This world knows my presence as a curse that ceases to be fended off!"

Dimitri thrust his sword into the air and handled it by the blade. He slit his wrists and threw the sword to the deck, holding his arms up in a way of moral surrender. The blood gushed and Dimitri finally knew that he would receive the final rest he desired.

"Lives need not be stolen to reach the harmony of tranquility." Dimitri began to slowly lose consciousness. "Terran scripture, Writ seven, Habia twelve…"

Dimitri passed out and fell over the railing. Everyone acted too late and he fell through the air toward the ground which was about 25,000ft. below. They all watched as his lifeless body shoot straight to the ground.

"NO! Demi…" Mikoto ran to the railing and looked over. "NO, NO! He can't…"

Zidane put his arms around her waist and pulled her away from the edge, which was slick with blood. She fought at his hands and tried to go back but Zidane took her into the airship.

"Let go! He can't be gone… LET GO!" Mikoto cried in denial of what had just occurred. Zidane brought her to the bunk room and set her down. He had to fight her to get her to not leave.

"Mikoto… He's gone." Zidane blocked the doorway. "Please, stop it. You saw better than we did that he's gone. Just calm down and I'll be back in a little bit to check on you."

Zidane locked the door as he left. He couldn't believe it either, the great Dimitri couldn't just die like that. He shook it off and walked back onto the balcony. Only Fratley was still out there.

"He took his sword with him to Hell." Fratley said in a somber tone. "I took Garnet and Eiko into the ship."

"Alright…" Zidane gaped at the crimson smeared across the deck. "Where's Tiamat?"

"She foolishly went after Dimitri." Fratley pointed to the edge. "At least she has wings. Maybe she'll find his body."

"Maybe." Zidane walked back into the ship and sat down in the cockpit room. "Why the hell would he do that?"

"He had heavy anguish in his heart." Garnet came through the door.

"I can understand that but still…" Zidane closed his eyes and pondered. Garnet settled beside him and rested her head on Zidane's shoulder. The sky outside turned from light to dark and the flow of time remained unimpeded.

_The blood spilled can not be mopped up. Death is no escape. People dying together are people fighting together. Why does the early bird get the worm? Natural selection only occurs when_ _there is a worthy advocate. __**I FEAR ONLY MYSELF.**_

Dimitri sat up so quickly, he lost blood to his head and fell back down. He got back up slowly and looked around. He was amongst rocks on a plane of barren wasteland. He knew where he was but didn't know why. He was in the middle of Gonei Desert on the Forgotten Continent. Those who wandered into it, didn't come out.

"Why am I here?" Dimitri scanned the stretches of desert in all directions. He finally remembered what had happened on the airship. He brought his wrists to where he could fully examine them. The cut marks were still there but as scars with no blood. "But I fell the whole way, there's no way…"

He looked at the ground and found his sword at his feet. Did he have it when he fell? He plucked it from the ground and sheathed it. It would take a while but he could probably make it to Oelivert.

"Let's get this show on the road." Dimitri walked in the direction of the setting sun. His slow trot brought him to a large cliff of rock. "Well, this must be the entryway of Seaways Canyon. Now it's just a long ass walk to Oelivert."

He kept walking along the wall and began to find himself winding around something with a wall parallel to the one his hand was on. He stopped when he heard and felt a rumbling. From one side, two large Behemoths came from the dust blowing in the wind.

"Oh just great." Dimitri drew his sword to defend himself from these Seaways Canyon natives. Behemoths are anywhere from 27 to 60 feet long with very long sharp horns and large crushing jaws. By the look of these specimens, they were beyond the recorded records. "I guess I could warm up a little."

The Behemoths each charged and lashed out with all their strength. Dimitri dodged and parried each attack. He went to work and slowly killed them both. He cut off their heads to end it. Normal people would have simply been gored and devoured horribly.

He continued on and kept following the wall until he reached an ancient fortress structure that was partially buried in sand. Good old Oelivert. He strained his eyes in the wind but he could make out the shape of the airship.

"They're already here. I figured as much." Dimitri trudged tiredly to the hatch of the airship. He opened it and stepped inside. Everything looked normal, except that no one was there. He examined each room and came to the bunk room which had its door closed. He tried to turn the doorknob but found it was locked. "What's this?"

Dimitri thought for a minute. There must be something dangerous in there. He braced his back and broke the door off the hinges by lowering his shoulder into it. Before he could look around, a mattress flew into his head and knocked him to the ground.

"What the…" Dimitri tried to get up but was pushed back down, nearly trampled by whatever was on the mattresses. Using his strength, he easily pushed the mattress and assailant off of him. He reached out and grabbed his assailant's throat. "You little bastard, you are going to die for that."

Dimitri finally got a look at his enemy's face and was confused. He was looking into the face of his lover, Mikoto. She stopped flailing when she recognized him as well.

"What the—" Dimitri questioned when Mikoto pressed her lips to his. He put her arms around her and fell back onto the mattress. She finished her kiss and put her head on his chest.

"I missed you so much, I thought you were dead. It's been four days." She squeezed him tight. He felt tears on his chest and couldn't help but shed some too.

"I thought I was dead, too." Dimitri wiped away a tear. "I woke up in the middle of the desert with my cuts as scars and my sword at my feet."

"I'm just so glad that you're back. The others gave up on you. Zidane said that I would eventually see the truth but I didn't believe him." She kissed him again. "I was so grief stricken that Zidane had to keep me locked up in here so I wouldn't hurt anybody or myself. They've been gone for two days. I was beginning to worry."

"They've been in there for two days?" Dimitri asked, puzzled. "Let's go look for them, they're probably in trouble."

They got up and brushed themselves off. Dimitri helped Mikoto down from the craft and looked out toward the ancient structure with observing eyes.

"The cornerstone of the Neo Terra Era. It's been so long since Garland sent it here. Too bad the plans didn't come to fruition. Terra would have been saved and none of this shit would have happened." Dimitri studied his eventual destination. He also noted that the sun had started to set again. "Even better. Nothing I like better than to be stranded miles away from civilization in a desert with a maniac. I may not come back from this one."

"Please don't talk like that, Demi. I know that you're strong enough to make it." Mikoto reasoned with his one-sided logic. She came to his side and held his hand. "You can definitely do this."

"I wish I had your strength and determination." Dimitri clasped her hand and started off to the ruins. Dimitri secretly thought to himself that it was not him he was worried about. "If anything happens to me, you get the hell out of here, okay?"

"…yes…" Mikoto answered. She held his hand even tighter and didn't say anything else until they reached the enormous doors of the ruins. "They're already open a little. They must have left it open for you."

"Yeah, I guess so…" Dimitri shot a questionable look toward her and pushed onward. It was completely dark except for a glowing object in the center of the large circular room which he remembered from his various romps through it years ago. He came before the object and picked it up. "Everything is as it was. It shouldn't be this way, Zidane destroyed Ark here… there's no way everything is still holding together."

"It isn't…" An echo filled the room of fluid darkness. It was a seemingly familiar and hollow voice. Dimitri and Mikoto looked into the blackness around them for the source of the cryptic reply. "I have rebuilt it for the use of disposing of the treasoners of Terra. Being a true Terran, you should know why."

"Get out here and show me this punishment of yours." Dimitri unsheathed his blade in anticipation. His bloodlust was growing rapidly. "Where are my companions? I want them out here as well. If I have to come find you, I will personally tear your head from your shoulders!"

"Brave words, Dimitri. You do not have the strength to carry out your threat." The voice rang back. Footsteps came from all around Dimitri, causing him to be unable to track where he was. "And what if something were to happen to your lover, Mikoto? I know you better, Dimitri. You would be completely helpless under my power."

A person stepped out from the shadows. Kuja stood before Dimitri with a demonic smile on his face. Dimitri lashed out at his nemesis but he quickly evaded and grabbed Mikoto. Dimitri turned and was about to strike again but stopped when he saw Kuja with a dagger to her throat.

"What did I tell you? You are like a helpless little boy who doesn't wish to lose something dear to him." Kuja sneered at the emotionally torn Dimitri. He toyed with Dimitri by moving the knife closer to her neck. "You should not let your emotions rule you. If you join me once again, I'll let her become one of my slaves as well…If not, I will kill you both."

Dimitri weighed his options. He knew he wasn't fast enough to kill Kuja before he could kill Mikoto… but he wouldn't be expecting it, either.

"I submit to you…" Dimitri dropped his weapon. Kuja didn't react. "Just let her go…"

"No, you have to learn a lesson for your insubordination. I think I'll keep her for myself." Kuja disappeared with Mikoto into the darkness. "You do have good taste, though."

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!" Dimitri grabbed his weapon and charged into the darkness. Before he could get anywhere, a lance zipped through the darkness and impaled his shoulder, sticking him to the stone wall behind him. Fratley and Freya appeared with evil intentions on their mind. "YOU STAY OUT OF MY WAY!!"

The two Burmecians attacked but Dimitri berserked and easily disarmed them. He tried to flee from his former allies but their speed was unreal. He knew what he had to do. He caught Fratley's punches and slung him into Freya. He could tell Freya was out but Fratley stood up and continued after Dimitri.

"Stop it Fratley." Dimitri struck Fratley in the stomach with his fist and used the hilt of his blade across his face. Fratley fell to the ground and didn't get up. "Damn it, Fratley…"

"Does it feel good? The blood rushing to your head and the thrill of combat?" Kuja laughed from the nothingness. "You can't deny the murderer inside you. Let him awaken and this will all end."

Dimitri looked at the motionless Burmecians on the ground and shook is head. He couldn't and wouldn't take it any more.

"Are you sure that you want me to release my inner demons?" Dimitri could feel the nostalgia in the air and the muscles of his body tense up. Kuja's laughing stopped abruptly. The stone beneath Dimitri's feet began tremble and shattered. "YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE THAT SIDE OF ME?!"

The ground tore away below him and light flooded the room. Dimitri turned to see Kuja shielding his eyes while Mikoto lay on the cold stone, knocked out. Kuja adjusted to the light and looked at Dimitri who had his eyes closed.

"The demon inside me is not one to anger. My other side is uncontrollable when fully unleashed. Do you accept your fate and if not, make your peace with The Elders." Dimitri opened his blood red eyes. They were locked on Kuja who was stricken with an unknown sense of fear. "Wrath is a dog who should remain chained. You have broken the collar."

"I-Is that right? I know that you won't cut loose while your friends are here in Oelivert." Kuja regained his confidence and picked Mikoto's unconscious body off the floor. He was about to grab his dagger when a shadow flashed by him and took it. The shadow stopped moving and they realized it wasn't a shadow, but instead, it was Tiamat with her wings folded around her.

"Dimitri! The others are spread out in the ruins!" Tiamat called from above them. She came down and hit Kuja from behind, making him drop Mikoto. Tiamat swooped and caught her. "I'll get the others! Take care of Kuja!"

"That little bitch! I will deal with her after I kill you." Kuja pointed at Dimitri but then noticed he wasn't where he last saw him. "What the hell?"

"The demon has been released." Dimitri snarled from inches behind Kuja. Dimitri grabbed the back of Kuja's head and slammed it into the hard ground. "I am what I have come to fear. This is what I wanted to avoid. I have become your personal angel of DEATH!"

Dimitri repetitiously beat Kuja's face onto the stone. Kuja flared out with his magic casting but Dimitri didn't stop his brutal assault. Dimitri laughed when blood began to coat the ground.

"How does it FEEL? I will make you suffer a thousand deaths." Dimitri finally stopped once Kuja ceased to move. He kicked over the limp figure on the ground. "When the gates of Hell open for you, you will quench your thirst with the damned souls that you sent there. If I decide to, you will not even make it to Hell."

Kuja reached an arm around his ankle and tried to get up. Dimitri kicked his arm and stomped down on Kuja's face. Dimitri ignored the gasping breaths and pants coming from his boots.

"Is it ever enough? Do you thrive on pain of others?" Dimitri picked Kuja up by his long black hair. Dimitri refused to stop and continued to beat Kuja. "My pain is now yours. All of the ones close to you died because you made them outcasts. My emotions keep me alive. Remember my words in Hell."

Dimitri reared back with one arm that bore his sword and cleaved Kuja's head from its body. He spit on the disembodied head and threw it across the room. He fell to is knees and planted his sword in the ground.

"My soul can finally rest." Dimitri returned to his former self and felt his eyes welling with water. It was finally over.

"Sorry to rain on your parade." Tiamat appeared in front of him. Her wings and chest were covered in blood. Dimitri rushed to her. She fell onto him and coughed up more blood. "It's Zidane… he's gone crazy… He demands that you go to him…"

"Why?" Dimitri used his torn cloak to cover her large dagger wounds.

"I think Kuja did to him what he did to you." She replied. Dimitri wrapped her chest with his cloak and laid her down gently.

"I'll take care of this." Dimitri ran deeper into the forsaken structure. His instincts told him to bail now and find the others but his work wasn't finished.

He came into the room he remembered as the ceremonial death chambers. It was the room where the Terrans would come and be killed to be brought back in more sufficient bodies. This was where he was born with a soul.

"It's about time you joined us." Zidane dropped from the tree, Yggdrasyl, where most Terrans receive their ability to live. "Remember this cursed thing? The good old tree… I thought it was the best for us, but it sure as hell wasn't. It was to be used to drain this planet of its life, just like the countless others before it."

"Zidane, you're not making any sense." Dimitri listened to what he knew was definitely the truth. How would Zidane know?

"Don't act like you don't know anything about this! You were the one Garland had so much faith in. He only sent Kuja because he was ruthless and me because we never saw eye to eye." Zidane stared up at the towering tree in disgust. "Garland treated you like a son. He treated Mikoto like a freakin' princess. You were the born leader of the Terrans. I so hated you for it."

"Damn it, Zidane! I was not the leader, you always were!" Dimitri didn't know where this outburst came from. His memories were failing him for once. Then it came to him. He was the messiah, raised in peak condition. He was a killing machine! "I hated you because while I was the one who was strongest, you were the one everyone looked up to! Even I looked up to you! Everyone chose you to lead! You were… a hero, damn it…"

"What an excuse! I swore I would kill you when Mikoto chose you…" Zidane vented even more hatred. Dimitri remembered well when she chose him, Zidane refused to follow orders afterward. It all stemmed from the same place. "When I came to Gaia, I found a new place, one I could happily enjoy and live in. But then you bastards came and tried to take it from me. First Kuja, then you. My memories had been suppressed by that old man so I didn't have any other choice but to fight. I found someone dear to me… and she was almost taken from me. Do you know what it felt like to almost lose your one true companion?! Do you?!"

"He did this didn't he?" Dimitri avoided answering and drew his own conclusions. Zidane stood straight at this question. "Kuja kept you locked up in here for these two days and let you think about your past. Its just all mind games."

"What the hell do you know?" Zidane yelled. Zidane turned back to the tree and dug his dagger out of it. "I'm glad that Kuja opened my eyes. At least before I begin the sacrifices, I can kill you. I went ahead with one of the offerings while I was waiting on you."

Zidane smiled and held up his blade, which shone with fresh blood. Dimitri shook his head. He should have seen it coming. Zidane moved so he could see the trunk of the tree in full view. A body was leaning up against it. The gleam of the hair was all too familiar.

"…no… you son of a…" Dimitri could feel himself drowning. He bolted to the figure. He knelt and looked into the empty eyes of his true love. He held Mikoto to his chest but there was no response. He examined her body and found that her throat had been slit. "…no…why…WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST KILL ME?!"

"It wasn't enough. My pain is your pain." Zidane uttered a peculiar statement. Dimitri set the body down and stood up.

"My pain is your pain?" Dimitri started to connect the dots. It couldn't be… Dimitri thought about all he had seen since regaining control. "You're not Zidane… You're Kuja."

"Very good." Zidane laughed. "What gave it away? My very recollection of his boyhood thoughts and memories… or…"

"It was your carelessness and predictability. You sent Tiamat as a servant to confuse us… and we've been playing into your hands the whole time." Dimitri finally connected the dots. He heard footsteps behind him and Tiamat came into the room with the blood still on her. "That's not your blood. You held Mikoto while he slit her throat. He stabbed you as a cover up."

"Anything else you would like to add to that?" Tiamat smirked.

"Yeah, you threw my sword off the ship so as to be sure I would survive and make it here." Dimitri felt his inner demons writhe inside him again. "It was all a trap…"

"I believe this boy deserves a reward for being so smart." Tiamat clapped her hands as if praising a small child. She opened her wings and flapped the blood off onto Dimitri. "What should it be?"

"An early grave." Kuja said through the possessed Zidane's body. He licked the edge of the dagger and threw it at Dimitri. Dimitri did not try to dodge it and it stuck into his chest. "I believe you'll be reaching Hell before I will."

Dimitri fell to his back and laid there as the blood gushed from his chest. He simply didn't care for the world as it was now. What was the point now that they had taken Mikoto from him? His mind came to peace and he didn't get up. He didn't even blink when he saw Kuja and Tiamat standing over him.

"He's finally accepted it." Kuja grinned. He kissed Tiamat and walked off with her following.

_**Let me kill them. **_A voice whispered into his ear. It was his other side. _**Let me do to them what I did to countless others.**_

_No. I have finally come to terms with my death. I will be with her in the afterlife. _Dimitri argued with himself.

_**You are of Terran blood; you just don't let your enemies walk away from the battlefield. You beat them and rub their face in their own blood. **_His demon tried to reason with its host. _**Do you think that you could simply walk onto the afterlife without punishment? After what you have done, they may not let you die…**_

_I don't care… wait, may not let me die… _Dimitri pondered this principle. _Atonement is the only way…very well… You may kill them as you see fit._

_**You do have some Terran blood. I will not disappoint. **_The demon assumed control.

Dimitri bolted up, causing Kuja and Tiamat to turn. Dimitri looked directly into Kuja's eyes when he removed the dagger from his heart and threw it to the ground. The two villains took an involuntary step back. Dimitri stood up and started toward them at a slow pace.

"Why don't you just die already?!" Tiamat flew at him at super speed. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as time went on. Dimitri grabbed Tiamat by the wing when she tried to strafe him.

"Sins are committed by the negligent and evil. My job is to set such evils straight." Dimitri grabbed Tiamat's other wing in his other hand. "You betrayed me. That sets you into the deepest level of Hell. Let me send you there with a reminder of what it is like to live as a mortal and die as VICTIM!"

Dimitri tore Tiamat's wings from her back and watched the blood spew everywhere. She fell to the ground trying to crawl away. Dimitri shot a glare at Kuja, who was about to help her, causing him to tremble in fear. Dimitri grabbed Tiamat's leg and dragged her back to him. He set her on her knees and held one of her jet black wings in his hands.

"Please… don't do it…" Tiamat pleaded for her life in between heavy breaths. Dimitri laughed and snaked the dismembered wing around her throat and placed his boot between her shoulder blades, forcing the air from her lungs.

"Did Mikoto plead for her life too?" Dimitri pressed even harder. He looked back at Kuja who was still paralyzed in fear. He finally finished her by decapitating her with her own wing. "You're next Kuja."

Kuja avoided looking at the remains of his servant. He swallowed and came around the tree with a sword similar to Dimitri's. He charged recklessly and ended up on the ground as Dimitri ducked and let him go over his shoulder.

"You are better than this. Where is your cockiness now? Where is your fuckin' annoying laugh?" Dimitri toyed with the unnerved Kuja. Kuja got up and lashed out sloppily again. Dimitri had had enough. He let Kuja run into his sword. Kuja tried to remove the sword from his abdomen but before he could, Dimitri thrust the sword into the air, letting gravity push the sword even further through the now pleading Kuja. "The Elders would view this as a service done to Terra. Tell me where my friends are."

"They're in the Desert Colossus where I left them. I sent the others there as well." Kuja tried to push himself off the sword but instead cut his hands wide open. "Just spare me… Dimitri, please."

Dimitri smiled and threw the sword and Kuja into Yggdrasyl, sticking him to it. Dimitri walked to the tree and picked up his lost love's body. He kissed her forehead and began to walk away.

"Dimitri! Don't leave me here! It's me, Zidane!" Kuja tied to pass off as if back to normal but Dimitri knew better.

"You killed him." Dimitri paused. "If I let you die, I'm the only surviving Terran…"

"Yes! If I die, you have no one that understands you for what you really are!" Kuja tried to play Dimitri again. Kuja was clinging onto Dimitri's sympathy for living things.

Dimitri turned and chuckled. Kuja's expression turned to one of horror. Dimitri set Mikoto down and set off toward Kuja as fast as he could.

"Wait Dimitri! Don't—!" Kuja exclaimed right before Dimitri kicked the sword up to the hilt into his body and Yggdrasyl. Kuja fell limp against the tree and was sent to eternal rest.

Dimitri went back and picked up Mikoto's lifeless form. He cried silently as he carried her back to the ship. He laid her down in the bunk room and came into the cockpit. Dimitri reflected on what had just happened.

"I'm the last one…" Dimitri wiped the fresh tears away. "The entire Burmecian and Terran races are now extinct because of me…"

Dimitri thought of all the lives he had taken. It was all his fault. He wished he could just forget everything. He started the ship and flew to the remains of the Desert Colossus. He disembarked and went inside. Sure enough, he found Cid, Garnet, and Eiko. He also found the body of his brother, who died of his wound through his chest.

"May you find peace in the next world." Dimitri laid Amarant to rest in the royal cemetery in Lindblum. He turned to walk away when Cid and Garnet stopped him.

"You can bury Mikoto here as well if you wish." Cid said solemnly. Dimitri looked at Cid and then Garnet.

"I'm taking her with me…" Dimitri declined the generous offer. "I'm going somewhere I can find my atonement. I know she'll watch over me."

Dimitri turned and left the graveyard. Since that day, he never returned to Lindblum, or any where for that matter. He took up residence in Daggureo, as Zidane did. He found the place strangely peaceful as well.

"My life now has meaning…" Dimitri stood on the bridge over the lake leading into Daggureo. He gazed at the tranquil waters, or at least that's what people thought he was looking at. "Your resting place is one of peace, Mikoto…"

Dimitri chose to let Mikoto lay to rest at the bottom of the "Leviathan Entrance." He came to pay his respects everyday. The people came to accept Dimitri as their guardian and allowed him to stay with them for his inner peace.

Dimitri sat beneath a raging waterfall and kept his mind focused on solidarity. He kept his eyes closed and body completely still as he sat there. When he was finished, he donned his new black cloak that was adorned with a gold cross. He made his way silently to his dwelling that he carved himself from the granite around Daggureo. He lighted by his fireplace and took his sword from his belt.

"Forgiveness is not easily obtained. One must earn it. Respect fountains from the heart of the forgiver. Terran scripture, Writ twenty-one, Habia eight." Dimitri preached to himself.

"Punishment is only reserved for those deserving of it. Terran scripture, Writ two, Habia one." A woman's voice rang melodically from the doorway.

Dimitri froze in disbelief. He turned to look who it was.

"No way…"


End file.
